


共饮谈心

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [10]
Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 2





	共饮谈心

他们一回家Bucky就换下了战斗服，Steve想立刻躺倒在沙发上，被冬兵严厉的眼神制止了。好吧，他脱下美国队长的制服换上T恤牛仔裤，眼角瞥见Bucky关上浴室门洗澡去了，Steve四仰八叉地躺在一团棉花糖般的柔软中，懒得拉裤链。

醒来后就只剩他一个，Bucky留了纸条说他出去买东西了。他们离家几天，有好多必需品要补充。Steve努力起身，到浴室门口看到镜子吓了一跳，他的脸被黑色马克笔画成了大熊猫，左脸还附赠一只乌龟。

有Bucky在家里，Steve很放松。他凭借七十年前的舞台经验板着生气的脸，打开水龙头，然后噗嗤笑出声来，乌龟被扭曲成一个菠萝。

Steve洗干净出来时Bucky已经回来了，正往冰箱里塞食物。  
桌上放着六瓶啤酒、三瓶伏特加，不知道他是怎么拿回来的。

早先他们执行任务回来后碰到Bucky的心理医生Anna，她说Bucky可以喝酒了。解除禁酒令后他就像个可以吃到糖的小孩。

“我们没有酒柜，Buck.”

“喝光。”Bucky脱下衬衫只穿着黑色背心，神采奕奕地递给他打包回来的三明治。

“我喝不醉。”Steve咬了一大口，外面天已经黑了。

“这就是你拒绝喝酒的理由？”Bucky已经干掉了他的三明治，金属手轻易地掰开啤酒瓶盖，拿了两个杯子满上。“你有多久没喝过了？”

“71年？”

Bucky仰头灌了一大口，浅浅的胡茬勾着酒沫，“天啊，Steve，你还记得我们那时的啤酒什么味儿吗？我觉得不同了，又说不清是哪儿不对。”

Bucky说不清楚，而不是记不起来。Steve笑了，拿起他的那杯抿了一小口。

“怎么样？”Bucky闪光的眼睛满是期待。

“嗯…”Steve拖长了调子，“我忘记了之前的，没法比较。”

“我们家里有两个阿尔茨海默病患者，一个好了又轮到另一个，这病是可以传染的吗？”

Steve喜欢他的表述，他们的家。这让他又喝了一小口。

“说实话，我真的想不起来那时的酒了。”

“怎么会？我们每次完成任务都要庆功，Dum-dum带我们去了那么多酒馆。”

那些都是非常美好的回忆，Steve又不住地微笑，Bucky也被他感染了，“要是喝酒能让你这么高兴，以后我们就把饮水机换成酒桶。”

“我得问问其他人愿不愿意当两个酒鬼的队友。”

Steve把桌上的三明治残渣清理好，又喝了一口，杯子里已经少了二分之一。

“你在七十年前就是一堆酒鬼的队友啦。”Bucky胡乱哼哼着，心情很不错。

Steve用一种近乎心痛的复杂表情听他不着调的哼唱，Bucky皱眉头，“怎么了？”

“你每次喝酒都会这样。”

Bucky靠近对方，像小时候照顾发烧的Steve，他们额头相抵。  
“你敢说难听我就揍你。”他开玩笑，没有以前熟练，但也足够好。

Steve摇头，“最后一次，没有你。我脑海里一直循环你唱的，我那时想喝醉，没办法。”

他们失去对方的那一瞬间整个世界都没了色彩，Bucky知道Steve那时的悲痛。

“你的心理评估结果那么好，谁给你做的？我的Anna这么专业，怎么分给你的医生就那么糟糕？”

Steve被他逗笑了，“是Anna.”

Bucky默默地倒满了他们的酒杯。

“从那之后我就再没碰过酒，醒来后一要喝酒就推说喝不醉，我自己都没意识到真正的原因，Anna也很难通过这么少的线索察觉这个。现在你回来了，和我一起，我猜我不知不觉克服了这个障碍。”

他们干杯，然后一饮而尽。

“但我还是想不起来以前的味道……”

“想不起来就算了，没关系的。”Bucky说着Steve以前安慰他的话，又开了两瓶。“去露台。”

他们大大咧咧地拿着酒瓶直接喝，Steve终于看到Bucky是怎么能拿那么多的——他把酒瓶都夹在金属臂之间，不可思议的平衡控制让所有的酒瓶都安然立在了露台角落。

“Bravo！”Steve举着酒瓶赞叹。  
“Grazie.”冬兵装得酷酷地道谢，他们又干杯。

远处是布鲁克林繁华的街道，他们周围是令人安心的静谧。

Steve背靠着横栏，夏夜温柔的风吹得房前的树叶沙沙响。Bucky半倚横栏在看天上的星星，Steve在看他。

Bucky转过身来又喝了一口，Steve马上转开视线。指望冬兵不去留意停在身上的目光是不现实的，这一瞬间他们都有点害羞，但又同时大笑起来。

“我们还在青春期吗？”

“好像也没过去多久。”

Steve笑着凑过去在对方脸颊上留了一个啤酒味的吻，Bucky揉了揉他浅浅的金发。

“你的青春期可喝不了酒。”

“按理说你也不行。”

“可我就是搞到了。”Bucky一副叛逆期少年的神情，Steve边喝边摇头。

“要我再复述一遍你那时的醉话吗？”

“如果你想让我难堪那就大错特错了Rogers，那是炽热的不顾一切的表白，我的勇气堪比你的古希腊石膏像人物。”

“你那时可没这么诗意，还吐了我一身。”

“你都朝我身上不知道吐了多少次。”啤酒已经喝完了，他把伏特加扔给Steve。“试试这个。”

Steve像个老爷爷皱着眉头看瓶身的标签，“这酒好烈。”

“我们两个又喝不醉。”

打开瓶盖用了点力气，烈酒从舌尖滑入食道，一路都在灼烧。Steve把衣服脱了搭在横栏上，Bucky挑眉吹了一声口哨。

“这酒在以前太难搞到了，一喝就热，你的反应怎么这么正常？”

冬兵敲了敲他左臂上的星星，触目的红色令Steve心脏抽痛。  
Bucky安慰地朝他笑，把他揽入怀中。

“我那时一直有你陪着呢。冬天真冷，伏特加也算我的朋友。”

“可你一旦想起我就会被……”

Bucky的身体抖了一下，Steve把他抱得更紧，他说错话了。

Bucky摇头，“那又有什么关系，我还是没有失去你，你终会回来。”

“你总能拯救我。”Steve轻轻说。

“你也是。很久以前你教会我那些，当时美国队长还不存在。”

“在天空母舰上，第三个芯片插好了，世界免于毁灭，那时我最绝望。”这么久了，Steve终于能说出来，Bucky就陪在他身边。“这和1945年如此相似，我一无所有。这个世界变得太快，正邪的界限已经模糊，付出的努力可能全部都付诸东流，如果最终我还是失去了你，James Buchanan Barnes，那我就没有什么可留恋的。”

“Steve，就算我变成了九头蛇的杀手，你依然相信我会给你最后的希望，你的抉择永远正确，在我最糟糕的时候你也支撑着我。”Bucky温暖得像太阳，Steve曾经疯狂地想靠近却只揽到虚空，现在他得到了，这是上天给他的奖励。“是的，这个世界不算光明，它越来越复杂。但是，伙计，我陪着你呢。我们习惯在酷寒的严冬作战，这一切都值得。”

他们不是钢铁之躯，心灵有时候也会迷路，但他们总能帮助引导对方，相互扶持，无论处于大萧条还是无休止的战争。

酒瓶相碰的声音清脆动听，Bucky坚持伏特加不能小口细酌，Steve大口灌下，很快他们就只剩最后一瓶了。

“怎么样？”Bucky喝了一口再递给Steve。

“酒不错。”

“就只有酒？”

“还有风景。”

昏黄的路灯混合着远处的霓虹，露台上不需要频繁浇水的植物长得正盛。这个地方是他们一起选的，现在他们更加懂得完美的意义。

“你还是不懂怎么讨人欢心，混球。”

Steve喝得浑身是汗，Bucky也热了起来。

“风景里有你。”Steve的情话可是艺术家级别。

Bucky慢慢地拿起酒瓶，湿亮的嘴唇柔软地凑上瓶口，脸颊可爱地鼓起来，他全程盯着Steve的眼睛。

他们接吻，咽着温暖的伏特加，爱使人晕眩。

“你说为什么谈心总会谈到床上去呢？”Bucky言语间有些醉意。

Steve抬手脱掉他的黑背心，他们紧贴在一起。

吻代替了Steve的回答。

END


End file.
